


Married!

by Ravin



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock have an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to Tech_Duinn's Miscommunication challenge on KS archive.

"What?" Pike asked, eyebrows raised. "You two think you're the only ones who have ever accidentally gotten married during a first contact?"

Jim laughed, but Spock who was standing behind him looked uncomfortable and turned a light green.

"This happens often enough that Starfleet has written an official policy!" Jim couldn't stop laughing. "I told you it would be fine, Spock."

Pike had to suppress a grin of his own as he continued. "If you don't believe you can set them straight without grievously offending them then just play along until the mission is complete. Starfleet won't recognize any marriages unless you file the correct forms."

"Well thats a relief." Jim said. "Thank you, Admiral."

Jim spun his chair around to face Spock after the screen turned black. "See, nothing to worry about."

But Spock did worry. What would happen if over the course of this facade his captain found out about his illogical feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


End file.
